AoBS: Ship Happens
by Theboblinator
Summary: (Cooperative project with Anime PJ) When you take the plot line of AoBS, and then add in a second ship, along with another crew mate for I-401, you get this. Expect more battles! Actual relationships! Character development for the actual humans! And quite a few humorous situations! This is what happens when two writers work on a story like this together...


**Chapter 1: Two Jobs in One Day**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Key:** **Theboblinator** **,** _ **Anime PJ**_

 **Welp, I guess it's about time this happened. I mean, we've talked to each other so much, and given each other ideas, that a cooperative project between us was bound to happen at some point…**

 _ **You said it, man. I'm looking forward to this, I've never really done anything like this before, both in terms of the collaborative project itself,**_ **and** _ **for the series we're writing it for. Thanks again for showing me this.**_

 **No problem, although I will admit it's a bit annoying that we thought this up a month or so back… And then focused on our other stories so much that we didn't really have time for this. But, we're starting on it now, so it'll be nice to actually get through it. Hopefully we can get to the second chapter soon enough, cause you** _ **know**_ **that once people know we're working on this together, they're gonna demand we continue…**

 _ **Yeah, and then they'll get annoyed that we've started even more new stuff… But either way, this is sure to get a few people talking, isn't it? We're now**_ **helping** _ **each other to let our other stories gather dust. XD**_

 **Yeah, that's definitely one way to look at it… I mean, hell, this started as an idea I had for a story of my own, before I introduced you to the anime, and then suggested we work on it together since it's a short enough series that we won't have to worry about it** _ **never**_ **getting finished. What with it only having 12 episodes, even if we add a couple Original Chapters to make things work a bit better…**

 _ **Which we definitely are doing, people! 'Cause let's face it, did you**_ **really** _ **expect us to settle with a twelve-chapter story? Ha! Like we would ever give ourselves an easy workload! Still, at least we picked a fun one, and I really look forward to seeing if we can make our characters work off each other well. Honestly, I think we're as trepidant and excited about this as the audience probably are.**_

 **True. Yet at the same time, I almost feel like we'll be more annoyed at ourselves than they will.** _ **Especially**_ **me! I mean, this is adding onto the number of stories I've posted that are well over 40! Ugh, having ADD sucks!** _ **Ehem**_ **, anyways, this'll definitely be a challenge for us. I mean, most people might think that a cooperative story would be pretty easy, right? Wrong!**

 **I mean, if you think about it, we're on the same document, reading whatever the other writes, and at the same time, trying to find places where our own characters can give their own imputes. Not to mention the difference in writing styles during scenes that won't even include our characters talking!**

 _ **Very true, and that's not even mentioning when our characters are in a scene together, and we're**_ **both** _ **writing stuff out for it… Honestly, let's just hope that our writing styles blend together well enough that people don't take too much notice… At any rate, should we explain what we're doing here, or shall we be sadists and make the readers read to find out?**_

 **PJ, PJ, PJ… You wound me so. Do you** _ **not**_ **remember the kind of writer that I have become over the past few years? I mean, look at some of my latest work! So, what do** _ **you**_ **think my answer to that question is?**

 _ **I genuinely don't know, my good sir, for we both seem to explain some of it in our ANs, but then leave the rest for them to find out later on. Might I ask if we are doing something similar?**_

 **Eh, what the hell? I guess we could give them a** _ **bit**_ **of information. Don't want to leave them** _ **completely**_ **in the dark before we start this, do we?**

 _ **You have a good point. But let's not say too much, either, let them figure some of it out for themselves. And since the crossover elements of this story are on your end of things, why don't you take this one?**_

 **Alright then. So! My good readers. As you can no doubt tell from the crossover category that this is in, it was** _ **originally**_ **going to be a simple AoBS and Gurren Lagann crossover story that I was going to write, and then post on my account.** _ **However**_ **, after speaking with my good friend here, we decided to work on this together, and put each of our own characters into the story.**

 **Now, when it comes to the crossover elements… Well, that's gonna be for you guys to find out! It shouldn't take too long though, seeing as we'll pretty much be writing through the Canon events with a few "Original" ones of our own in there. Although, I will admit that it's probably gonna be a bit annoying if we reach the "end" before we have a chance to watch the second movie, depending on the events that occur during** _ **that**_ …

 _ **Indeed. But if we get desperate, we can probably turn to the manga for help, though I haven't read it so I don't know how much further it has gotten than the animé… Oh well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, I guess. Though, I think there is at least**_ **one** _ **thing about this story that the readers will be expecting if they've read any of our other stuff… OC/Canon pairings!**_

 **Ah yes. That is a very good point. I guess that we should get that out of the way for those specific people who refuse to read a story if it includes that… Especially with how mine is probably the** _ **biggest**_ **OC/Canon pairing in this. No offense to your own pairing, but looking at the events that occur, you have to admit that mine will probably cause the most "changes".**

 _ **No offence taken. Honestly, I think the pairing my character has is going to be adding more comedy into the story than it is actual romance, but that's fine by me! Always good to have more comedic value. So, do you wanna tell them yours first, or should I?**_

 **I guess that I can tell them about my own pairing. Although, I guess at the same time, since this is a crossover category, we can decide now whether or not to show both pairings in the summary. But, we can figure that out in a second. For now, the pairing that I have is…**

 **My OC x Takao!**

 **Yes, I'm taking the most awkwardly forwards girl from this. Why?**

…

 **Have you** _ **not**_ **been paying attention to my other stories! 'Cause that's what you should be asking yourself if you just asked me why it is that I did this pairing!**

 _ **And it's my OC x Kirishima! Yep, that's right, my OC is being paired up with the snarky teddy bear girl. I'm not entirely sure what the thought process was, but I think what it all boils down to was: "Fuck it, it'll be funny." And I'm sure it will be. I'm**_ **hoping** _ **it will be.**_

 **Do you** _ **really**_ **think it won't be?! Hell, I'm laughing my ass off just thinking about how that girl's gonna react to actually being in a relationship!**

…

 **Until I think about the fact that we're gonna need to change Canon events at the end once again. After all, Kirishima is with the other two at the end instead of the crew, so I guess we'll have to figure out what we do with that at the end…**

 _ **True enough. For now, though, let's just let the audience picture how funny it will be for my OC to start falling in love with a teddy bear… Are you guys picturing it? Good! 'Cause it won't start for a few chapters yet, and those images in your heads are all you're getting for a while. That being said, there's plenty of ship fighting action awaiting you guys, so that should work as a substitute for the comedic value for a while!**_

 **And at the same time… Yes, there will most likely be fun times in later chapters. I mean, how do you guys think that Takao would act after getting into an** _ **actual**_ **relationship? Sure, she's already "forwards" when she can't actually get her "captain". So, when she actually gets a boyfriend of her own, I'm thinking that she'd lose her awkwardness, and become even** _ **more**_ **forwards. Anyone else agree? PJ?**

 _ **Oh yes, we're very much in agreement on that. And if we can find some way to make Kirishima human-looking again, you guys can almost definitely expect a few "fun" scenes from me, too! Don't you just**_ **love** _ **how that's what we're focusing on right now?**_

 **What do you expect?! We're teenage boys, and for me, it's nearly 8:00 PM, while for you, it's even** _ **later**_ **! Yes people, we're** _ **only**_ **conversing over this document we're working on! For me, I live in the good old US of A!**

 _ **And I live in England, whose idea of good weather is just having it not rain for once! Oh, and if you want an exact time, it's about a quarter to one in the morning.**_

 **Yeah. As you can imagine, this is a bit of a… well, I wouldn't say "problem", but more of a… Wow, having a bit of a brain fart right now…**

 _ **Don't worry. It happens to the best of us.**_

 **Obstacle! That's what it was! Wow, bit of an English failure there for a minute. But anyways, yeah. It's a bit of an obstacle thanks to the time difference. As you can imagine, making it so that we can converse with one another and work on this will be a bit of trouble for the both of us as we get further into it.**

 _ **It's not so bad now, 'cause both of us are out of school, but pretty soon reality is going to give us a visit, and**_ **then** _ **the real problems begin. Here's to hoping time moves slow.**_

 **True enough. Alright, I think that we've gone off topic a bit too much now. As great as it is for everyone to finally understand us a bit more, I get the feeling they want us to get to the story already. If they haven't already gotten tired of us and just skipped to the actual story itself by now. With that being said, if you leave a comment, make sure to tell us if you actually made it this far in our ramblings, it'll be nice to know if people actually care about us as people, or just our work. XD**

 _ **Yes, it'll be nice to know if our conversations are entertaining enough to hold your attention. If they're not, then we humbly apologize, but hopefully it'll be worth it. Do we have anything else to say, or can we end these poor people's suffering?**_

 **Nothing else that I can think of, other than the fact that we may inadvertently make their suffering worse since you probably want to head off to bed soon, and by extension, that means that it'll take a bit longer for this to get out to them…**

 **Yet at the same time, it's already gonna take longer thanks to a certain story that we're reading through at the moment thanks to a certain chapter that's gonna be released tomorrow night…**

 _ **Oh yes, I am most enjoying that, and what little social life I had is going to suffer for it. Ah well, it's not like I needed much of a social life, anyway… You're quite right, though, and I think it's best we draw this AN to a close so that we can both let these people read what they came here to, and allow me to get some rest… I'm not used to staying up this late…**_

 **Well, with that being said, I guess I should let you get to bed, and then continue this story in a couple days. After all, I have work all day tomorrow, so it's not gonna be until at least Monday that we continue this. For those of you wondering, it's currently Saturday. And, for the other people that are wondering what story we're talking about, it's a One Piece story that's become the #1 One Piece story on the site. "This Bites!" I highly suggest you all read it if you get the chance. Anyways, as always, I'm keeping you up, so I guess I should let you get to bed so that we can get started on this "faster".**

 _ **Yes, I think that'd be best, as it's the early hours of Sunday for me. So long, folks! Hope you guys enjoy what we give you!**_

 **(Two days later, we start on the story…)**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

* * *

 _Earth. A beautiful planet that the many beings that lived on it were happy to call home. However, at the beginning of the 21st century, the world as a whole changed drastically. Because of the global climate change and a few other events, a good portion of the land above sea level joined the rest that was_ below _sea level. When this happened, humanity was given an even bigger surprise by the discovery of a completely new enemy that almost seemed to appear out of nowhere._

 _The_ **Fleet of Fog**. _As the name suggested, it was a fleet of battleships and submarines that then proceeded to block all shipping routes the world over. Because of this, humanity was driven out of the seas almost completely, and driven further inland. Now, the year is 2046, seven years after humanity's last attempt to stand against the Fog, and the governments and economy is in shambles. Forms of communication in any form had been either taken out of the picture, or jammed by the Fleet, and as a result each nation was practically isolated. On its own against this enemy without the ability to call for backup from anywhere else in the world._

 _And yet despite this, there was still a chance that things could get better. A small chance. Practically microscopic. But a chance none-the-less. And when it comes to humanity, if there was nothing else about them worth noting. It was that there were always those certain humans that would keep fighting till the end. And a small handful of those humans were exactly the small amount of hope that the rest of the world needed to eventually win._

 _Even if they didn't all know it yet._

* * *

"We have been tasked with halting the Fog's advance, sinking it if necessary, until the SSTO has been launched with success." The voice of Chihaya Gunzou can be heard by the two who occupied the engineering deck, the area of I-401 where they tend to her engine and any other problems a human might be capable of solving. There isn't much to it: It's a small room with a desk that has a computer on it, and on said computer is the "damage report" of the ship, so they are able to see what needs repairing. There were also a few pistons that could be seen on the walls around them.

The first of these two individuals is male, and is standing behind the chair of the desk with his arms crossed.. He has pale Caucasian skin, shoulder length dark brown hair, and dark green eyes. He is of average height and has a muscular build. He is wearing a red trenchcoat and matching trilby, along with a black T-shirt, a pair of baggy jeans, blue fingerless gloves, and a pair of red and blue trainers. His name is Kunio.

The other individual is a female sitting in the chair in front of the desk. Her hair is orange, and reaches to midway down her back in a pair of pigtails. She has Caucasian skin and brown eyes. Her attire consists of a white vest, a pair of cargo pants, and heavy gloves. And due to a certain… "bounciness" that can often be seen through her clothes when she's moving, it has long been speculated amongst the males of the ship - excluding Gunzou - that she either doesn't wear a bra, or wears a _very_ loose one. Her name is Watanuki Iori.

"Iona, the data." Says Gunzou.

After a few moments, and some sounds that is almost like some sort of high pitched hum, another voice speaks, this one clearly a female and having very little in terms of emotion. "Nagara-class light cruiser, Nagara. Displacement: 6010 with wave motion compulsory conversion armour, six 12.3cm guns on three active turrets, and twelve submarine torpedo tubes, in addition to three high-angle laser guns."

That was the voice of their ship, I-401. Or, as they had come to know her, Iona.

"For real?" Iori asks.

"Well, this is about to get real bumpy." Says Kunio, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes in false exasperation. "Still, it's not like we don't go through this sort of thing on an almost weekly basis."

"Multiple missile launch modules and close-range combat systems." Says Iona. "Maximum speed: 60 knots. It cannot submerge. It is a standard Fog Light Cruiser."

"That's something, then." Kunio says to Iori with a wide grin. "At least this won't be _too_ difficult." He shrugs.

"Less repair work for us!" She responds cheerfully, one of the rare occasions in which she doesn't halfheartedly reprimand him for not taking the situation seriously.

"Engage!" Gunzou orders. "Kyouhei!"

"Roger!" Says the voice of Kashihara Kyouhei. "Loading specified torpedoes!"

A few moments later, Gunzou spoke up again. "Tube 7, launch corrosive torpedo!"

Kunio feels a light vibration beneath his feet for a few seconds, and knows from experience that a torpedo has just been launched. He also knows that, since it is a _corrosive_ torpedo, the ship they are battling might as well blow itself up now.

"Sonar detecting two incoming torpedoes!" Exclaims the voice of Hodzumi Shizuka.

"Oh _great_." Says Kunio. "I guess we're gonna get a bit shaken up after all, huh, Iori? Because there's absolutely no way we can get out of this _easy_ for a change, is there?"

Iori sighs a little. "Can you please take at least _one_ battle situation seriously?" she asks.

"I make no promises." He replies, giving her a shit-eating grin.

"We were detected." Says the calm voice of Iona.

 _No shit._ Kunio thinks to himself, but for once decides to keep his mouth shut.

"Snapshot tubes 1 and 2!" Says Gunzou. "All stop! Dive!"

"Crash dive." Says Iona.

Then the two in the engineering deck feel the floor dip slightly beneath their feet, but Kunio is able to remain standing. Luckily, despite the ship taking a dive, it has only the smallest effects on those within… Unless they get hit, that is. A very loud _boom_ is heard, but distantly and much quieter than it probably would have been up close, telling them that they had managed to avoid the two fired torpedoes.

"Klein Field deployed." Says Iona.

Then there is an even louder _**bang!**_ And the ship shakes beneath their feet. Kunio staggers a little but holds strong, whereas Iori is sitting down, so she really doesn't have to hold on to anything.

"Remind me again." Says Kunio. "Isn't the Klein Field supposed to, you know, _protect_ against that sort of thing?" He waves his arms a little in an attempt to emphasise his point. The light grin on his face is enough to tell Iori that he is joking. "Really, you can't count on _anything_ these days…" He says, shaking his head in false disappointment.

Iori shakes her head at him. "You know what? I give up." She says.

Kunio grins and pats her on the shoulder. "Probably a wise decision. You were never going to win, anyway." He tells her with a chuckle.

"Five seconds to torpedo hit!" Kyouhei exclaims. "Four… Three… Two…"

"Corrosive torpedo will hit target." Says Shizuka.

"One." Kyouhei finishes.

"Nagara is turning starboard and deploying her Klein Field!" Says Shizuka.

"Too late!" Gunzou says, his voice dripping with confidence.

Kunio grins again. "Ding dong, the bitch is dead." He says in a singsong voice.

The sound of the explosion that comes afterward is louder than any of the ones that had come before. The difference being that this was the sound of an entire ship exploding, as opposed to just the explosion of some small torpedoes. They had done it. Nagara was destroyed. They can feel the slight tilt beneath their feet again, this time in the other direction, as Iona rises out of the water and begins to sail away.

"Don't you sometimes wish we get paid for this?" Kunio asks Iori. "I like what we do, don't get me wrong, but don't you sometimes wish we got something out of it?"

"You can never stop with the jokes, can you?" Asks Iori in exasperation. She is smiling, though. "You just _have_ to crack jokes left and right, it doesn't matter how much trouble we might be in."

"What can I say? Someone's gotta keep everyone's mood up."

"All you tend to do is annoy everyone." She laughs at the overdramatic downtrodden face he puts on. "Let's get back to the bridge. You can annoy someone else besides me."

"Well screw you, too." Kunio laughs. Then the two of them head up to the bridge.

* * *

Up on top of the actual submarine, Iona stands looking out across the sea towards the island they're sailing away from. The sight that greets her is four different clouds of smoke rising up into the air. One is white, and is actually the trail left behind by the SSTO satellite. Two black clouds are right next to one another, marking the places where the two ships defending the satellite had been destroyed. The final one was the cloud of smoke rising into the air from the wreckage of Nagara as the flaming ship sinks beneath the waves. As it sinks, Iona simply looks at the sight with her usual blank expression.

Iona's outfit consists of a stereotypical Japanese sailor girl's outfit, the dress colored dark blue, a red tie, and a black skirt. She has Caucasian skin, green eyes, and long platinum hair that trails down to the small of her back. "Nagara, you were just following orders." She monotones, before another voice is heard a few seconds later.

"Iona." The voice speaks up, making the mentioned girl turn to face the direction it comes from as Gunzou walks over to stand beside her. "Are you alright?" He asks her. Gunzou's outfit consists of black shoes, black dress pants, a red shirt with a black tie, as well as a black vest. He has Caucasian skin, brown eyes, and black hair. As he walks over to stand beside Iona, she turns to face him.

"I'm tired from the Klein field." She tells him, making him nod in response with a kind smile on his face.

"I see." He says in response, before turning to look in the same direction that Iona was a few seconds prior. "...Why did you turn up? What is the purpose of your existence?" He asks, even though in truth, it was almost like he wasn't _actually_ asking the girl beside him. However, she answers him anyways.

"I do not know. We merely exist to follow orders." She tells him in her usual monotone. In response, Gunzou is silent for a few seconds, before speaking up again.

"Do you engage in battle because I order you to?" He asks her, this time directing the question solely to her.

"Yeah." Iona responds, nodding her head in agreement at the same time. "I…" She trails off, making Gunzou turn to face her at the same time she turns to face him. "I am your ship. Ever since I awoke two years ago." She continues as she looks up at him. At that, the two think back to the day that they'd met, and as a result, the day that Gunzou had left his previous life behind.

"Ever since then, we've been fugitives." Gunzou says, making Iona nod in response.

"Yeah." She replies, before looking up at him once again. "I am a ship. I belong to the captain." She tells him as she trails off slightly. "Take me with you… To the answers you seek." She says, and this gets a smile from Gunzou in response.

"All right." He agrees with another smile. A few seconds later, another ship pulls up alongside them, a man standing on it with a wide smile on his face as he nods at the two of them with his arms crossed.

"Good, good… Now, _kiss_!" He exclaims while laughing. Unfortunately, the reaction he got wasn't what he hoped it would be, but it was one that he had gotten used to.

"Daisuke, were there any more of the Fog's ships around?" Gunzou asks the second ship beside him, making the now-named Daisuke frown slightly, before sighing as he shakes his head.

"Nah, nothing to report Boss-man. Nagara was the only one around, so you guys got to have all the fun." He says, before smirking slightly. "Then again, I guess the only one who'd agree with _my_ definition of "fun" would have to be Kunio." He says, making Gunzou give a small smile at the personality of the man beside him. However, in reality, the man beside him wasn't human, and was instead just like Iona. He was the Mental Model that had been made by the ship sailing beside them. Said ship was actually quite different than the many other kinds around the world at this time.

The ship seemed like a typical heavy battleship, with red being the main color, and having dark grey and yellow accents. It was styled much like an average battleship in terms of ending in a point at the front, and being rounded at the back, but the only other similarity it had were the fact that it had multiple turrets and a few cannons situated on the deck. Other than that, it wasn't styled like a human battleship, or a Fog battleship for that matter. It didn't have propellers on the back like human ships, and instead had thrusters like the Fog's. However, they looked more like they belonged on a jet, positioned on the bottom of the ship in the back, along with a couple near the front underneath the water.

Not only that, but most of the deck was simply open space, which looked like it could hold large vehicles, or other large materials, such as smaller water crafts and land vehicles, as opposed to other battleships that would have the entire area filled with guns and cannons. Inside the back part of the ship was a docking area, which was filled with machinery that looked like it was created to assemble different kinds of vehicles, along with an elevator which no doubt lead up to the bridge of the ship.

The ship's name was Dai-Gurren. A name that the man on the ship had given to Gunzou when the teen had found him a year ago. Speaking of the man, he had a bit of a different appearance than what one would expect. While he looked like your average 18 year old human, with slightly tanned Caucasian skin, blue hair styled into spikes, and azure eyes hidden behind red, triangular sunglasses, it was his outfit that was surprising.

He had on wooden sandals, as well as Dark blue jeans held up by a white belt with silver spikes. Over his torso was a white T-shirt with a red symbol on the front that looked like a skull made out of flames, with black sunglasses over where the eyes would be that were identical to the ones the man was wearing. Meanwhile, on his back was a black cloak with sleeves, the bottom of which was styled with a red flame pattern. And in the middle of it was the same symbol that was on his shirt.

Needless to say, it was _not_ the kind of outfit one would expect the human model of a _battleship_ to wear. However, Daisuke had explained that his outfit, as well as his personality apparently, had been affected by the previous crew that he'd carried into multiple battles, even though he only gave a bit of information on them at times. Not only that, but he explained that the "captain" of the previous crew was the main reason that he was actually a "male" and not a "female" like every other ship.

Of course, this information was only told to Gunzou and Iona because of the fact that they'd been the only ones to really ask, but that was besides the point.

All that aside, Gunzou faces the two human models, before nodding as he apparently makes a decision. "Right. Now, we go and meet with our employer in Nagasaki. Iona, we shouldn't have to worry about any more Fog ships, so we can sail above the water. However, at the same time it won't hurt to be careful, so Daisuke, I want you to sail ahead of us in case we run into any." He says to the two of them.

"Okay" Iona says with a nod, while Daisuke flips up his glasses to reveal his azure colored eyes.

"Sure thing Boss-man. Leave it to me." He says as he points at himself with his thumb, before three rings extend around him, and Dai-Gurren puts on a bit of speed to pull ahead of Iona. As this happens, the captain and the human model of the ship descend towards the bridge once again as they head towards their new destination.

* * *

"Really? Another job already?" Kunio asks with a raised eyebrow. Everyone is on the bridge now, and Gunzou has just gotten back from his meeting with their employer. Kunio placed a hand to his forehead and sighed dramatically, trying to sound as disappointed as possible. "And here I thought we would have some down time!"

The others took a moment to either laugh or sigh at his little joke before getting back to business.

"A new weapon?" Asks Kyouhei. He had Caucasian skin, though one wouldn't really notice with it being so darkly tanned and all, and dark brown hair that is upswept into three ponytails. He wears a pair of orange-tinted goggles over his eyes, obscuring their colour, and a grey vest with _HI-SONIC_ printed on a logo on the front, dark blue jeans, and a pair of boots. There are images of some sort of device on one of the many screens in the bridge. It looks like some kind of bomb. There is information about it at the bottom of the screen. "A torpedo, then?"

"It seems they have finished analysing the Fog's corrosive torpedo and made further improvements." Says Oribe Sou. His face is indescribable due to a red and white face mask he wears at all times due to his allergies. He wears a grey sweater and a pair of blue jeans. "Much of it is a black box, but it does seem that man could strike back if this can be mass produced." When he finishes talking, a smaller window opens up in the top right hand corner of the screen, showing Daisuke from the shoulders up.

"If you ask me, we _could_ just let me go ahead and see what I can do against about a tenth of the Fleet of Fog… I mean, you guys _do_ remember the weapons I'm packing, right?" He asks them with a wide grin. That was another thing about Daisuke. He seemed human most of the time, but when it came to fighting, well, he acted like what he was. A ship. A _weapon_. As such, he was always ready for a fight, and only ever ran from one, sorry, _retreated_ from one, when it was an order from Gunzou.

"I am one hundred percent behind that plan." Kunio says, raising both of his hands in the air. Since he had taken off his trenchcoat, it can be seen that certain patches of the skin on his arms are metallic. No one pays that much bother these days, though. "I, for one, like seeing things blow up. Why don't we cut Daisuke loose for once?"

Most of the crew responded with sighs, the only one smiling at that idea being Kyouhei, before he allowed a small frown to appear on his face as he turns towards the screen. "Say, Daisuke. Why don't you just give us some blueprints to those… What were they, "Giga Drill Missiles" of yours?" He asks, getting a scowl from the male human model of the large ship in response.

"Because, even if my previous crew knew what they were doing with most of my ammunition, the fact of the matter is that humanity as a whole isn't ready for that kind of stuff. Cause if they use it on the Fog. Then yes, those bastards, sorry, _bitches_ won't last long. However, once everything is said and done, and the "Fog" is lifted, what do you think is gonna happen next when Humans have that kind of power in their hands? Anyone have an idea? Kunio?" He asks, turning to the man in question.

"They'll immediately start bombing each other, because humanity, as a whole, are a bunch of savages. No offence, guys." Kunio adds hastily in an attempt to add some humour into the serious discussion. "I'm half human myself, I'm not being racist!"

In response to the man's words, Daisuke nods. "And when _that_ shit show is over… Well, regardless to say that if the Fog's goal _is_ to simply wipe out humanity, then they'd have succeeded even in death." He states as he himself pulls up the blueprints of the torpedo in front of himself. "Because honestly, yeah, my own missiles would work better than these things. However, because of just _how much_ better they are… Well, suffice to say that if each remaining country shot just over a couple dozen of these at each other, there'd probably be a scant few hundred humans left on the earth…" He trails off with a serious look on his face.

However, before anything else can be said, Gunzou speaks up. "Either way, we are not attacking the Fog directly. We shall transport the Vibration Warhead to America so that it can be mass produced… If America still exists." He admits, getting two sighs from Daisuke and Kunio. Daisuke had a feeling that would be the captain's answer, since he seemed to like avoiding conflict whenever he could, even if he _would_ make a brilliant military strategist. As for Kunio, he spent all of the battles they were in stuck in the engineering deck, so even when there _was_ a fight he never got too involved, and Gunzou's reluctance to go into battle seems a little strange to him seeing as they were technically at war.

"The secret agreement with America was made three months ago, after which all communications ceased. We don't know what things are like over there, now." Gunzou states, making everyone else frown when they realize that he's right.

"Iona, are you sure you can't tell?" Iori asks. She has her arms wrapped loosely around Iona's neck and is staring down into her eyes.

"I am cut off from the fleet." Iona says. "All I know is what I've been able to detect."

"You know, Iori, if you lean down a little more, the rest of us might start getting the wrong idea." Kunio says, grinning. "And Iona, aren't you worried Gunzou might get jealous?" He wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis, then burst into chuckles. Daisuke joined him, while the rest of the crew simply sighed… Except for Iori who suddenly had a red aura of rage around her.

"What was that Kunio?" She growls out.

"Absolutely nothing whatsoever." Kunio says immediately. He would have started to sweat, but he didn't even think he had glands. "Did you say something? I didn't say anything. Who's saying shit?" He looked around, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. If there was one thing to be said about Iori, it was that she could be absolutely _terrifying_ if he cracked the wrong joke.

Meanwhile, the only indication that Daisuke gave of his fear, was a small gulp. Battle hardened battleship he may be, but there was nothing as terrifying as RFF (Righteous Feminine Fury). He learned that from a certain busty sniper that was a part of his previous crew. _I'm honestly scared of what may happen if Iori and Yoko ever met…_ He thinks to himself, before mentally shaking himself out of his thoughts as Shizuka starts talking. She has light Caucasian skin, black hair that trailed down to the small of her back, and purple glasses over her ebony eyes. She was currently wearing light blue sandals, a flat light blue skirt with a few purple flowers as decoration, and a purple blouse. "So, direct transport by sea is our only option." She says. In response, Kyouhei nods.

"They do say the continent is torn by civil strife." He says, before slouching in his chair. "It'd be too dangerous to go by land." When he says this, Shizuka leans forwards and rests her chin in the palms of her hands.

"To think we can't trust our fellow humans…" She trails off.

"Is that really a surprise?" Kunio asks with a raised eyebrow. "Humans are unpredictable at the best of times. Say what you want about the Fog, at least they don't _lie_ about wanting to kill us." Nobody had anything to say in response to that, and eventually Sou turned to face Gunzou. He _could_ have an uncomfortable look on his face, but no one could tell with his face mask.

"And that's why you took the job, captain?" He asks Gunzou, even though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah." Gunzou replies. "We're the only ones who can make this happen." He states as he stands up. "The handoff for the new weapon sample will take place at the port of Yokosuka." He says to the members of his crew.

"Ah, right where it all began." Says Kunio, resting his hands behind his head and sighing. "Home sweet home." As close as he could get to home, anyway. He didn't actually _remember_ where his real home was, but that no longer bothered him all that much. He just let life take him where it would take him. "As much as I hate school, it'll be really nice to see the old town again."

In response to Gunzou's orders, Iona looks forwards. "Understood. Setting course for Yokosuka." She says as I-401 speeds up. In response, Dai-Gurren does the same in order to stay ahead of them and follow Gunzou's orders.

"Let's get this last hope for humanity." Gunzou states as they continue to sail through the sea on their way to their next destination. The salvation of the human race now at stake. However, what they didn't know was what would be in their way to their goal…

Or how events that occurred during that meeting would affect events later on down the line in bigger ways than they could imagine.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Welp, I guess this is… What? Three, four hours of work?**

 _ **I think so… Wow, I'm amazed we got done this quickly, especially with the different timezones coming into play.**_

 **Yeah. Although once again, we're inadvertently teasing our readers due to the fact that you, once again, no doubt want to sleep soon, and as such this won't be posted until "tomorrow". But, that just gives us more time to look it over I guess. Which, honestly no offense or anything, but I will be doing later on. More detail is needed my friend. And you're usually so good about it. :P**

 _ **I know… I don't know, maybe I'm just having an off day or something. I'll make sure to do better in future.**_

 **Well, with that being said, I guess there's really only a couple things we really need to address before closing off this first chapter. The first, I'd have to say, would be the inspiration that we've gotten for bringing out more of Iori's character!**

…

 _ ***Shudder***_

 _ **Yes, she is the Nami of this crew… God help them all… In all seriousness, though, we noticed that the human characters in the series get very little in terms of development when compared to the Mental Models, so we've decided to… I guess the phrase is "flesh them out" a little.**_

 **Yeah, that's about right. As for the second thing… I don't know, I'd say that you'll be able to give a lot more description, and have your character react even more, in the next chapter based on what's coming, and what's gonna come out of it. XD**

 _ **Yeah, I guess you could say that. You folks saw how Kunio was when Iori and Iona started having personal space issues, can you imagine what he'll be like if one of his friends actually gets into a relationship? It'll be like a comedic goldmine for him!**_

 **Oh, don't worry. Daisuke will be able to return the favor with** _ **interest**_ **later on down the line... **

_**Yeah, if anything, Kunio is going to be**_ **more** _ **open to teasing… Especially when you consider the fact that Kirishima looks like a teddy bear…**_

 **Yeah, the only question here is, will he fall for her while she's a bear, or a mental model…?**

…

 **But of course, that's for the two of us to discuss, and not tell you guys! Muahahahaha!**

 _ **But you guys can imagine whatever scenario you like. We don't want to discourage speculation, just be prepared for potentially being wrong.**_

 **Yes… Suffer… It nourishes me…**

 _ **We feast on the suffering of others. We may seem pleasant, but we are downright**_ **demonic** _ **!**_

 **With that last piece being said, I have only one thing to say to you before we end this PJ, which is actually the main reason I'm ending this here.**

 **The next chapter of "Monster of the Straw Hat Pirates" Just came out!**

 _ **Well, it's three minutes past midnight, so you're definitely going to read it before I do. But if you spoil it, I will kill you. Just so we're clear. XD**_

 **Yeah, yeah. His death threats aside, I hope you as readers have enjoyed this story so far, and I'm hoping that you look forwards to future chapters! Cause honestly, I feel like this will be one of our main concerns seeing as if we** _ **don** **'** **t**_ **focus on it, then we're liable to leave it sitting…**

 **And with all our other stories, it would probably** _ **never**_ **be picked back up again…**

 _ **We must not let that happen! Dammit, I only have a couple of stories I only have one chapter for, I refuse to bring that number up! Plus this is fun.**_

 **No kidding, and on that note, I'm off to dinner. See you all later!**

 _ **Bye, guys! Time for me to sleep!**_


End file.
